A dragon, a wolf, and their princess
by klahey14
Summary: Belle and Beast have another kid. she was born before Ben but because of a certain life choice, they name Ben the heir of the kingdom. And throw in two beautiful villains.
1. Chapter 1

Mal's Pov

My mother just told Evie, Jay, Carlos and I that we are going to Auradon prep. She gave us a mission to steal Fairy Godmothers wand.

*An hour later*

We all arrive at Auradon prep and are greeted by a lot of students, a band, and four people in front of them.

"Welcome to auradon prep I'm Fairy Godmother and headmistress of Auradon prep." the oldest said.

"Like Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" I asked her.

"Yes, bibbity bobbity boo." She replied.

"Hello, I'm Prince Ben the one who was able to get you four here." the boy said.

"Soon to be king Ben." a tan-skinned girl said.

"You had me at prince, my mother's a queen which makes me a princess." Evie flirted.

"Your mother doesn't have any power here so neither do you." the girl said glaring at Evie while grabbing Ben's arm.

While the other young girl around our age glared at the dark-skinned girl who was rude to Evie and before she could say anything Ben spoke up, then the girl glared at Ben.

"Audrey, be nice."Ben said.

I stare at the girl next to him who did all the glaring. In the corner of my eye, I see Evie look at the girl to with a flirtatious look on her face it kinda hurt to see her look at someone like that. I mean I get it the girl is kinda beautiful. Ben noticed us staring at her and he elbows her to speak.

"I'm Sam Ben's older sister." she said sounding like she was unhappy to be here

Okay then...how not-auradanian.

"Sam Audrey and I will be showing you guys around." Ben stated as Fairy Godmother left with the band.

Evie's Pov

If my mother knew I was thinking this she would kill me but she can't touch me here. Sam is really beautiful and I noticed Mal looking at her as well. Ben Sam and Audrey showed us around and then Audrey left with Ben and left us four with Sam.

"The names Jay." Jay says trying to flirt with her.

"Yeah your hot and all but you're not my type." she said.

"Who is your type then?" Jay asked.

"Not guys dude." she answered while smirking toward at me and Mal.

"Wait? you like girls?" I ask wondering if I have a chance with her.

"Yes, I do which is why Ben is getting the crown and I'm not, parents don't like it." she frowned at the thought while also clenching her fists like she wanted to punch someone.

She sees this goofy dude with glasses named Doug he forgets how to speak while staring creepily at me. Yay future stalker.

"Hey, Doug do you have their classes?" Sam asked.

"Yes." he replied still looking at me.

"Cool." she said grabbing the papers.

Sam noticed Doug was still there and staring at me which made her glare again is that her only expression glaring, smirking and frowning, well it's not very attractive. God, she is an auradon version of Mal.

"Doug you can go now." she said rudley watching him leave. How about I show you guys your rooms." she said handing the papers to us.

"That would be great." Mal said.

She stops at the girls dorms first. Mal and I are sharing a room, she heads in a different direction to show Jay and Carlos their room. Mal and I get in the room and it is pink and pretty and of course, Mal says it's gross I of course agree with her because her opinion of me matters to me and I'm secretly in love with her. I wonder if it is possible to be in love with two people and be with the two people?

"Hey E im going to find something to eat." Mal said standing up from her bed.

"Okay." I replied.

She heads out the door I pull out my mother's mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the... in my hand who does Mal have a crush on in this land?" I asked it, the mirror shimmered and showed me and then Sam." Mirror mirror in my hand who does sam have a crush on in this land?" I asked again, it shimmered again showing me and Mal when we got there.

Wow they both like me I have no idea what to do I could ask mal but not totally tell I like her. Mal returns with a bag of chips and offers some to me.

"Hey, Mal can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did but yeah sure." she said lounging on her bed facing me.

"Okay so I kinda have this crush on two people and I know they both like me but I don't know what to do."

"Uhm okay what if you talk to both of them and see what they think." Mal said looking hurt then covered it up so fast that I barely saw it.

"Yeah, thanks Mal."

I didn't mean to hurt Mal only if she knew the truth that I'm scared to admit but how do I get both her and Sam in the same room at the same time.

Sam's Pov

I take Jay and Carlos to their dorms.

"Hey Jay, Carlos can I ask something about Mal and Evie?" I asked nervously.

"Sure what is it?" Jay asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Are they um single and are they into girls?" I asked scared.

"Um they are single and we aren't really sure if they like girls they never say what their types are."Carlos said folding his arms like Jay but he didn't look as intimidating.

"Okay, thanks." I nodded and turned around.

"Wait!" Jay called out to me. " You hurt them in any way we'll hurt you." he told me.

I head to my room to change my clothes (during school I stay in a dorm with Lonnie Mulan's daughter and on the weekends I stay with my parents same as Ben but he lives alone). I change out of the pink dress that Ben's annoying girlfriend Audrey chose for me to a black shirt, black skinny jeans with a leather jacket and leather boots. After I changed I head to Mal and Evie's dorm room to ask a question that may or may not be the most important question ever...second most important. I knocked on their door and Evie opens the door.

" Sam what are you doing here?" she said surprised by my different outfit.

"Um, may I come in?" I asked looking down nervously.

"Yeah." she said opening the door wider.

She walks away I follow her seeing Mal on her bed looking at a book.

"What are you doing here princess?" Mal raised her eyebrow not looking at me.

"I'm not your " normal" princess." I smirked looking at the purple haired fairy. "And Evie is more of a princess then me."

Mal finally looks up at me." No kidding." she smirks"Most princess I've seen would never wear something like that." she sat up.

"I want to ask you two something but if you two don't like what I say we can stay friends and that we just met." I spoke really fast.

"What are you going to ask?" Evie said sitting by Mal.

"Would both of you like to be my girlfriend?"I asked nervously.

"Like as in both of us at the same time?" Mal said pointing to her and Evie" Why." her brows furrowed.

"Because I like you both and I know you both like me as more than a friend am I right?"

"Yes you are," Evie smiled" Mal please drop the act I know you like both of us."

"How do you know..." Mal looked confused.

"Magic mirror remember...look I've liked you since I first saw you on the island and that was when your mom banished me and my mom, so when we got here and you were getting something to eat I asked the mirror who you had a crush on and it brought up the image of me and Sam." she admitted to Mal.

"Why didn't you just ask me if I liked you too?" Mal asked quietly.

"Because I knew you would say something evil or something that would hurt." Evie looked down.

Mal grabbed Evie's hands. "I sorry E if I made you think that." she smiled sadly.

"It's okay M." Evie looked up. " I mean I understand you know who your mom is and even if we admitted our feelings before now we couldnt be together becasue of my mom."

"Our moms stood in the way no matter what, hell I dont even think we were supposed to be friends because my mom was...is still kinda pissed at your mom." Mal said looking down.

"Hey, you two going to reply to my question or leave me hanging watching you two talk?" I smirked at them from my spot against the door.

Evie and Mal look at each other like they are speaking to each other without talking.

"Yes, we will both be your girlfriend." Mal answered for both of them.

"Wow, I thought it was going to take more convincing." I sighed in relief.

"Really?" Evie asked.

"Well, not from you Evie from Mal."I said truthfully.

"Really? What made you think that?" wondered Mal.

"You don't look like the type to like or date"princesses"." I smirked at the fairy.

"Come on I'm in love with Evie and she is the closest thing the island has to a princess." she said pointing to Evie who was looking at herself in her mirror.

"Sorry but I have to disagree on the princess part." I started speaking.

"Hey!" Evie yelled at me " You just said I was more of a princess then you."

"I know but let me finish you are not a princess but a queen, a queen of a higher rank than my mother and when I take back the crown from Ben by making him look like the ass he is I'll make you both my queens.'' I finished smiling at the thought.

"And how will you do that?" Evie questioned as she and Mal walked toward me.

"Its more like what will help me to that then how becasue if I tell you then you can't tell anyone or I'd get killed." I said seriously.

"Okay, but will you tell us." Mal grumbled.

"And it more like show you then tell you." I nodded.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

"Stay back okay I don't want to hurt you." I ordered.

They nod their heads okay standing by Evie's bed as I started to turn into a werewolf. My fur color is black like my hair. Evie gets scared and hides behind Mal. I sit down showing them I'm not going to hurt them, my wolf knows they are my mates. My eye color matches their colors one eye is purple the other is blue.

"Holy crap your a werewolf!" Mal screamed. "That's wickedly awesome!"

"Yes I am," I flinched at the sudden loud noise "And Evie sorry I scared you." I looked down ashamed that I scared one of my mates. Who knew villains can get scared?

"It's okay." Evie said "Wait you can talk." she looked confused.

"Yes, I can," I looked up "Look my family doesnt know I'm a werewolf I got bite one day when I was in the woods."

"Why were you in the woods?" Mal asked.

"Wanted to be a werewolf so found one and became one." I answered sarcastically.

"Really?" Evie wondered.

"No, I got pissed off at my parents because they chose Ben to be the leader." I huffed at the memory "So I left and found myself in the woods."

I changed back to my human form.

"Oh."Evie said as she and Mal looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Clothes." Mal deadpanned.

I looked down and saw that I was naked. Shit that is embarrising.

"Can i barrow some clothes?" as I headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah." Evie said going to grab some of hers.

Mal's pov

"So I have a question." I declared once Sam has dressed agian.

She doesnt look half bad in Evie's clothes, I can tell that Evie thinks the same by the way she is looking at her.

"Okay what up?" Sam looked at me.

"Whose idea was it for us four to come here?" I demanded.

"Mine I put the idea in Ben's head because I saw you guys one day when I was at the island and I knew I needed to get to know you as a friend or more." she answered honestly.

"Wait you were on the island?" I questioned slightly suspicious. "When?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Yes, I was." she nodded. "A day or two before your mother told you the four of you was coming here." she smiled a little at the memory.

"What were you doing there?" I wondered.

"Honestly I was bored." she told us.

"When did you see us?"

"Um, when you guys where on the roofs." she looked down hiding her face with her hair "And Evie almost fell and you caught her before she fell."

"I thought no one saw that, Jay and Carlos didn't." I admitted scared.

"I was fascinated with you guys you were like the only ones that were doing something that wasn't boring." she looked up smirking.

"You thought that was interesting?" I inquired.

"I live here remember there isn't much to do." she laughed.

"How did you through the magic barrier?" Evie thought out loud remembering what held us in our prison.

"Well I walked through." she said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How when everyone on the island has tried." Evie raised a eyebrow.

"Well when you're the one who built a better one than they did when my father first kicked the villains there, you know ways to bring down the barrier for a second and get through." she laughed nervously.

"Wait you built it we always thought Fairy Godmother built it." I glared at her.

"She takes the credit but in truth I did... well I was forced to." Sam swallowed hard.

"How old were you." I asked.

"Um, 6 years old" Sam fidgeted.

"Wow, then you're really smart." Evie said surprised but proud of our new girlfriend for telling us even though we might be mad.

"Yes, I guess" Sam shrugged.

"How old are you now?" wondered Evie.

"17."

"Okay so let me get this straight; you're a werewolf you're 17 your gay and you built a barrier to keep our parents and us on the island." I said clearing things up.

"Yes, but I said I was forced to." she reminded us.

Evie's pov

Okay, so Mal Sam and I are dating. Mal and I find out Sam built the magic barrier and is a werewolf. I wonder if Mal will still want to go through with this mission. Sam tells us more about herself; in truth she is a princess mal they are a lot alike except the hair color and eyes and looks and style, Sam has ice blue eyes in human form (in wolf form one eye is blue and the other is purple) and black hair and wears black clothes; Mal has green eyes and purple hair and wears purple clothes. Sam said goodnight to us both kissing our hands and she left.

"M do you still want to go through with this mission?"

"It's not like we have a choice E our parents will kill us if we don't."

"So you will risk the life of Sam so your mother will be proud of you?"

"Yes... I mean no." she looked down.

"Look I know you care about her as do I but aren't you tired of being evil all the time."

"Yes I am but can we stop being evil?"

"Yes, I believe we can."

"Evie, why do you like me?"

"Because you're strong and brave and pretty." I said truthfully.

"Not as pretty as you." she looked down.

"To me and don't tell my mother ,you are the fairest in my land and now so is Sam."

I walked over to Mal who was on her bed and kissed her.

"Wow." she said blushing.

"If I have this effect on you how are going to handle is when me and Sam do it to you?"

"I uh...um don't know" she gulped.

"And what if we both do this." I start to suck and bite her pulse point.

Mal moans at the pleasure. I stop and she groans at me stopping.

"Eves, why did you stop?"

"Because we need to go to bed."

"No we really don't." she said grabbing my hand when I tried to walk away.

"Mal I'm going to sleep."

Mal starts to pout.

"How about we cuddle and go to bed." I smiled at her.

She starts to smile but she nods her head instead. I wish she would smile more.

We get changed into our pjs and go to my bed. I have my arms around Mal I know it helps with her nightmare though she never tells me what they are.

"E?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what M?"

"For putting you in closet with the traps."

"It's okay." I said kissing the top of her head.

"No it's not you could have gotten hurt just because I was mad i didn't get to go to your 6th birthday party."

"Mal I wasn't hurt i'm fine and my mother was the one who didn't want you to come because she was mad at your mother."

"But still I'm sorry."

"I know Mal how 'bout we get some sleep okay?"

Mal nodded yes and I wait for her to fall asleep before I did.

The next day Mal and Evie woke up to Sam with roses a dozen blue ones and a dozen purple ones. They talked more about how to make Ben look like an ass in front of everyone including their parents. Mal brought up the idea of having him fall in love with her. Sam didn't like the idea very much but she saw the way Ben looked at Mal when they first came out of the limo. So that leads to Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos in the kitchen making cookies with a love spell in them to give to Ben.

The day after that Mal convinces Ben to have the cookie though he didn't want it because he had a big game to go to. After the game, Ben goes to the mic and sings his love for Mal while also breaking up with Audrey. Evie has to hold Sam back so she doesn't beat the crap out of her brother for trying to kiss Mal. So Mal has to date Evie and Sam in secret while she is 'dating' Ben while Sam and Evie can be open about their relationship.

The following day in chem Chad Charming and Doug tried to flirt with Evie. Sam noticed and kissed Evie showing them they are dating and Doug backed off Chad didn't until Sam threatened him but even then he didn't and when he did it again she punched him breaking his nose. After that, they head to lunch. Sam sits between Mal and Evie. Evie and Mal put their hand on Sam's leg, but when Ben comes over Mal takes her hand off and making Sam mad in the process Evie in turns rubs her leg to make her calm down so she didn't turn into a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Any and all mistakes are mine sorry. I do not own any characters from descendants only oc. for information and description of Sam's werewolf side, I have used teen wolf for the weaknesses and forms.

Ben's Pov

I have no idea where to talk mal one our first date. I could ask sam since they are friends. I take out my cell phone and call her.

"Ben what's up." Sam answers.

"I need your help." I tell her.

"With what little brother?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where to take Mal on our first date."

" Don't take her anywhere near water or she'll freak." Evie said.

"Sam, do you have me on speaker?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I do and Mal isn't here she is hanging out with Carlos and Jay since me and Evie are kinda on a date." Sam stated she sounded slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry, so the enchanted lake is a negative huh."

"Yes, how about... um, a movie or a dinner." Evie said.

"Yeah, or Mal and I could double date with you two." I replied.

"Yeah sure." Evie moaned

Did I just hear that right? Evie moaning? I am not calling Sam again.

"Yeah, Ben we got to go okay talk to you later"

Sam's Pov

"That was close." I breathed out.

"Yeah, it was." Mal said from where she was being quiet.

"But at least we have a heads up on your 'date'." I glared at the idea of her and him dating.

I still don't like it but, I'm just glad he hasn't tried kissed her again.

"But I don't like that we have to keep us dating a secret." Evie sadly stated,

"Well it's the only way to make him look like an ass and he doesn't deserve the crown, I'm the rightful heir." I smirked.

"Are you sure you not evil because that sounded evil." laughed Mal.

"Sorry." I looked down.

"No, its okay" Mal said taking my hand in hers.

"Really?"

"Yes...so Sam." Evie started.

"So Evie…"

"What does it feel like as a werewolf?" she inquired.

"Well, you're stronger, faster, your hearing, smell, taste, and healing are better well except seven things, eyesight is better reflexes are better you feel powerful but weak at the same time." I answered.

"What are the five things?" Mal asked looking at me.

"Um, wolfsbane which is also dangerous for dragons too, mistletoe, silver, mountain ash and losing you mate(s), them getting hurt or if on the chance that they don't love you or want the be with you" I said thinking about how it would be if Mal and Evie did not feel the same.

"Why do you feel powerful but weak at the same time?" questioned my blue haired princess.

"Because I'm alpha without a pack," I looked down. " I mean I have you two and the boys but it's not the same without actual werewolves."

"An alpha?" Mal said confused.

We settled on Mal's bed.

"Yeah, my eyes are originally red, not blue and purple. When I turn into a wolf, they are blue and purple but they are red in my semi wolf form."

"Semi wolf form?" Evie tilted her head to the side.

To answer her I shift my ears go pointy and I have wolf teeth and my eyes are red.

"This is my semi wolf form."

"Whoa." Mal was intrigued by my look.

"It hurts less to be in this form then my fully shifted form."

"Why?" Evie said touching my ears.

"Because I'm breaking my bones."

"What happens if you haven't shifted in a while?" Mal asked finding my two different forms interesting.

"My wolf takes over and makes me shift."

"You talk about your wolf like it is a different part of you, like it's a different personality." Evie stated.

"Because it is. My wolf right now is yelling at me. She says I have two pretty girls in bed with me, that I should let my animal take control and take them right now. But my human knows the full moon is tomorrow and I don't want to hurt the ones who mean the most to me." I looked at them. " My wolf is...she is all animal. she is like a wild animal, she has... she scares me sometimes because I'm afraid to hurt you two."

"Really?" Evie gasped.

"Yes, why do you think at certain times I'm rough then I pull back with my eyes closed?"

"I don't know, it never came to mind just thought you wanted to take things slow." she shrugged.

"I do but my wolf really wants you two, I do too but I'm not in full control around you guys."

"Why don't you let your wolf take over for a little while." Mal turning on her side to face me.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head.

Mal sits up so she can see my face better.

"Let go." she ordered.

I let my wolf surface and I started to see everything in red. It feels like I'm on autopilot.

"Mine." my wolf says while grabbing both Mal and Evie then putting them underneath me.

I know how my wolf is looking at them like they are the prey that I'm going to eat.

*growl*

Evie looks scared. So I take control fast and hop off the bed. I drop to my knees as my claws come out, I dig them into my hand to make me human again.

"MAL...DON'T...EVER...MAKE...THE...WOLF...COME...OUT...AGAIN...PLEASE." my voice was straining because of how much energy it takes to put the wolf back in her place.

"Yeah of course." she replied.

She sounds scared. I have to leave, I hurt them, I scared them, I shouldn't be here.

"I got to go, I'm sorry." I said abruptly.

I left and when I'm away from the school I turn into my wolf. I run all the way to my castle and turn back going inside heading to my room.

"Hey, Sam your back early." Ben said surprised coming from the family room.

"Yeah, Mal came back and... I left." coming up with a lie.

"Don't you like Mal?"

More than you know brother. "Yes, she's my friend why?" I asked frowning at the question.

"Just wondering." he shrugged.

"Oh well… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room."

"Yes of course."

I finally get to my room, I locked my door so no one can come in. I pull out a knife that has wolfsbane on it, I pull up my sleeve and bring the knife to my skin.

Mal's Pov

"We should go see how Sam is? She looked upset."I spoke aloud.

"Yeah, we should." nodded Evie.

Evie and I head over to Sam's castle and a doorman lets us in and we head up to her room.

"It's locked." I told Evie.

"Sam, it's Evie and Mal can we come in?" Evie said.

We hear the door unlock and we head in. We see Sam faced away from us and there is blood dripping from both of her arms.

"Sam, look at us?"

"No." she said as she shook her head no.

She sounded off like she was crying and in pain.

"Why?" Evie asked stepping closer to her.

"Because you won't like what you see." Sam sobbed and stiffed.

"We won't judge, just please look at us please, my wolf." I pleaded.

She turns slowly towards us. Evie and I eyes go big as we see cuts on both of her arms, they aren't healing.

"W-why aren't you healing?"I gasped at the blood.

"Knife dipped in wolfsbane." she spoke crying more.

"Why did you cut yourself?" Evie said sounding like she was close to tears as well.

This was the person we lo...love and she is hurting. we have to help her in any way we can and we are sleeping here tonight. I looked at Evie and she was thinking the same thing. Fairy Godmother, be damned if she tries to take us away from her.

"Needed relief I guess." she answered shrugging.

"Relief from what?" I asked her.

"Everything." she sighed.

"Can you tell us the main ones?" I pleaded.

"Us not being able to be seen as a couple in public, me having to hide what I am because I might be killed, the pressure at school and from my parents when I feel like that I cut relief stress or anger." she explained.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would understand." she looked down.

Evie and I show Sam our wrist and she looked surprised.

"We've been there." I smiled sadly.

"How did you get through it." she asked.

"We had each other we talked, we listened to each other when others didn't. So you can talk to us what do you need right now?" Evie said honestly.

"Okay um I don't know." she admitted.

"How about we get the blood off." I suggested.

"Okay." she nodded.

Her voice sounds small, we go to clean off the blood we are silent through the whole thing. We really need to make Ben look like an ass so we can be seen together in public. We get done and we go to her bed and I put a movie in and then go back to them. Halfway through the movie, I came up with an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea to make ben look like an ass." I spoke suddenly.

"How?" Sam said looking at me.

"I can put a spell on him." I told them.

"Okay, how will that work?" sam questioned.

"Well when we are the double date me and Evie will go to the bathroom and while you and Ben make small talk I put the spell on him and he gets angry and loses his princely cool." I smirked.

"That could work." she agreed.

"Yeah, I just need to find the spell." I continued.

"Okay but how are my parents are going to see." she asked thinking of the main people we need to show.

"Well, I can convince Ben to have the double date here. Your parent will check on us, right?" I asked.

" If I'm there with a girl then yes." she said like it was obvious.

"Okay, that's settled how about we go to sleep." I said yawning.

"Wait, you two are staying why?" Sam asked dumbly.

"Because we want to and we love you, you idiot." Evie smiled tiredly.

Mal Evie and Sam went to bed. Well, Mal and Evie did, Sam stayed up listening to wolves in the distances howling she fought the urge to howl with them. She got up to look out the window. She was by the window for hours. When she finally went to bed it was when the sun was coming up. two hours later her alarm goes off and she grabs it and throws it across the room smashing it and waking her girlfriends up in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Evie's Pov

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Sam yawned.

"What time do you go bed?" mal asked tiredly.

"Two hours ago." Sam said truthfully.

"Sam, why didn't you go to sleep with us?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep." she lied.

"Or you never had girls sleeping in your bed." Mal stated.

"Maybe." she looked down shyly.

Before we can continue our conversation Men walks in.

"Hey, Sam... hey Mal Evie, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"Wm Sam left our room really quick when Mal came in and we came to see if she was okay." I said quickly.

"Okay, Sam dad wants to see you." Ben said looking at Sam.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

She starts to walk but stops and looks at me and Mal she wants to kiss us but she knows she can't kiss Mal, so she just kisses me.

Sam's Pov

I walk into my father's study and he looks at me. I want to squirm under his line of sight but I don't.

"Hello, father." I said coldly.

"When will you call me dad again?" he asked.

"When you realize liking girls isn't a bad thing." I told him.

"Okay fine, so I called you in here because your mom and I were talking and seeing you are the rightful heir, we are going to give you a chance to become queen even though you 17 and you were supposed to be queen a year ago."

"But?"

"No but's." he admitted.

"Okay."

"You should be getting to school." he told me.

I walked out of my dad's study and head up to my room. Ben was gone and so was Mal, damn it.

"What did he want Sam?" Evie asked.

"Um, he gave me a chance to be queen." I said thinking about what happened.

"That's great!" Mal said entering the room wearing Ben's jersey.

"Yeah, it is." I said without thinking.

"What's wrong?" Evie said walking to me.

"There is still a chance where I won't become queen." I admitted.

"But there is a chance that you will." Mal said trying to lift my spirits.

"Yeah, why are you wearing his jersey Mal?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"He asked me to since there is a home game today and I would wear yours but we can't show we are dating." she looked down sadly.

" I forgot... Evie do you want to wear it today? Even though you don't like the feel of it." I asked my princess.

"Yes i would love to." she smiled grabbing my jersey from my closet and putting it on.

It was way too big on her. I smiled though I didn't feel like it. I'm too confused why would my dad give me a chance to be queen because he said "as long as I'm queer I"ll never become queen." Mal, Evie and i headed to their room so they can change their clothes.

"Hey, I'm going to meet you two at the school I have early practice." I spoke from my resting spot on Mal's bed as I looked at my mates.

"Okay." they replied.

I kiss them before I leave. I head to practice and couch puts Ben and me on opposite sides. I see Mal and Evie come to watch us Mal's wearing Ben's jersey and Evie is wearing mine. Jay is on my side and he passes me the ball and Ben tackles me really hard causing me to cough up blood from the hit as I am still weak from the wolfsbane, which also causes coach to blow his whistle. Jay is by my side picking me up while Carlos stands in front of me trying to protect me even though he is smaller and not as strong as Ben, my princess and fairy starts running to me. But stops as they saw my eyes flash for a second. Those who know (my girlfriends and the boys) they know what to look for when my wolf is surfacing.

"What the hell ben." I said spitting blood to the ground.

"I heard dad say you have a chance to be queen!" Ben yelled.

Wow dick. Everyone stopped and I saw my father and mom walk to the field.

"So you're mad because I have a chance to become queen?" I glared at him.

"Yes because I don't disappoint mom and dad!" Ben's voice grew louder.

"Wow, little brother." I huffed spitting blood at him.

"I'm the true heir you're just someone who got in the way!" he admitted. " No female especially one who is gay and won't have kids should be the queen you are weak!"

I saw purple smoke coming from Mal's hand as she was getting angry, I looked at Evie then nodded my head toward our fairy. Once I was able to stand by myself Jay stood beside Carlos and slightly in front of the small boy to protect him. Jay might not have the beast strength like Ben or the werewolf strength like me but he is really strong, strong enough to hold me back when I'm mad so he can handle Ben. I know Ben didn't see our parents walk up. So I smirked as mom had her had over her mouth shocked and dad looked pissed off.

"Benjamin!" our father yelled.

"Hello, dad." Ben gulped.

"So son this is how you feel. I never thought you would hurt your sister, and because of that I don't think you are fit to rule as king so Sammy you will becoming queen." my father said loud enough that everyone heard.

I nodded not knowing what to say. then Ben goes to Mal who has calmed down and starts to drag her off but she pulls away from him.

"No Ben!" she yelled still mad but in control.

"Mal, let's go!" he ordered her trying to grab her again.

"No I'm not going with you!" she steps in to Evie.

"Fine it's either me or them." he told her.

Mal grabs Evie's hand as she walks over to me. Once she was by me she took off his jersey and then she threw Ben his jersey.

"Whatever we are over." he said angrily.

Mal's Pov

Wow, I didn't even need to put a spell on Ben to make him look like a ass. Just needed king beast to give my girlfriend a chance to be queen. Ben broke up with me. I don't even feel sad. After the little well not so little scene Ben caused, king beast excuses Evie Sam and I from the school day so Evie and I dragged Sam to our room because she was in too much shock to walk right.

"I'm going to be queen in a week." Sam said like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you are my wolf." I nodded

"I have a question for you two?" she asked us.

"Okay." Evie nodded

"Are you going to steal Fairy Godmother's wand at my coronation?" she asked us sitting on my bed.

Is she going to send us back to the isle? Break up with us? And why is it that my bed is the one we go to and not Evie's?

"How did you know about that?" Evie asked as scared as i was.

"Werewolf hearing." she looked at her hands.

"No, we arent and why didn't you tell anyone that we were planning on stealing the wand?"

"I guess when you love someone you can look past what they might do." she shrugged like it was the most easiest thing to do...to say.

"You love us?" Evie asked.

Evie has told Sam we loved her, Sam has never really said she loved us. Not until now. I still have yet to say it, I've said I love Evie but not Sam yet.

"Yes I love you and if anyone finds out that you four were planning on taking Fairy Godmother's wand I will protect you." Sam looked up at us smiling.

In her eyes all I could see was what I imagine is love.

"Why?" Evie wondered.

"You four might be the children of villains but you don't have to be like them. You can choose your own path, you can choose whether or not to be evil. And whatever you choose I hope it's what you want."

"Wow, you really are queen." I breathed out.

"Yeah since my dad gave us the day off what do you guys want to do?" Sam asked blushing.

"How about we just stay in here and cuddle." Evie said grabbing my hand and shutting the door as we walked to Sam.

"Okay." I agreed as we pushed Sam back on the bed as we took our respective places on her sides.

We laid there for awhile just basking in the silence when Sam spoke up.

"I think Jay and Carlos would make a very cute couple." she said out of the blue.

Evie and I laughed which surprised our wolf.

"What?" she asked.

"Jay has a crush on Carlos." I told her.

"And Carlos is in love with Jay." Evie said.

"And they are afraid to say anything?" Sam questioned.

Evie and I nodded as Sam laughed and mumbled something about boys.

Mal Evie and Sam cuddled for the rest of the day and at dinner time they went to the cafeteria holding hands. Sam was in the middle of Mal and Evie. Ben was with Chad, Doug Audrey and Lonnie all of the were watching Sam Evie and Mal go to Jay and Carlos. Ben started to walk towards the table but Chad kept him back as Audrey, Chad and Bed glared at them. Doug and Lonnie looked at each other knowingly as they started to walk over to the table, they sat down. Lonnie said that it's nice that Sam was becoming queen and Sam asked why? Lonnie explained that Ben was an ass to people who didn't fit into the royal status. Sam wasn't surprised that he was like that. Sam suggested that Lonnie and Doug sit with the five of them from now on. They one agreed if Jane their girlfriend could sit with them too. That surprised Sam and her girlfriends. Sam, Evie, and Mal were glad that they understood a relationship like theirs. After dinner Sam Evie and Mal went back to Sam's castle Sam told Evie and Mal to pick a movie and she went to talk to her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Pov

"Mom can I speak with you." I said coming into my mom's study next to the library.

"Yes of course sweetie." mom said looking up from the book she was reading.

"What is your opinion on werewolves?" I asked sitting in front of her.

"Um well I think that they fine, they don't cause problems and they keep to themselves." she took off the glasses she had on.

"What does dad think about them?" I asked nervously

"He wants them all gone or on the island." she said honestly.

"Oh." I looked down

"Why the questions sweetheart?" she put her book and glasses aside to give me all her attention.

"I'm just wondering." I told her.

"Really is that why you're asking?" she raised her eyebrow.

"No what if I was a werewolf?" I shook my head.

"I would be fine with it but your father might not." she smiled knowingly. Which was weird.

"Okay." I nodded. "Night mom." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Night baby." she smiled.

I went back to my room and found Mal and Evie kissing neither one heard me come inside. It was funny to see them doing that because anyone could have come in and caught them kissing and then a second later I remember that we can date in public now. I whistled scaring them I couldn't help but laugh at their faces Evie was glaring and Mal tried until she saw Evie's face and started laughing too. When Evie glares it's so damn cute.

"Sam why did you do that!" Evie yelled

"Because it was funny." I laughed.

"Okay before Evie kills you what did you talk about your mother about?" Mal asked saving me from Evie's glare.

"Uh, werewolves." I told them

"What about werewolves?" Evie asked worriedly.

"What she thought about them and what she would think if I was one." I shrugged.

"But you are one." Mal said.

"She doesn't know that." I reminded her.

"What she say?" Evie questioned

"That she would be fine with me being a werewolf as the race doesn't cause problems and but my dad wouldn't be fine with it as he wants all werewolves sent to the isle or kill them." I looked down sadly.

"What are you going to do?" Mal asked.

"Until I'm queen and make you two my queens I'm going to come out as a werewolf." I told them.

"Why do you want us Wam?" Evie said sounding insecure.

"Because you are my mates and I think even if you weren't my mates' I'd still be attracted to you." I told them smiling.

"Why?" Mal pushed.

"Because you're both strong and beautiful and not afraid to do anything and brave and you don't see me just as Belle and Beast's daughter who is going to be queen in a week." I told them honestly.

"Still why?" Evie pushed more.

"Because I love you both." I said simply. Because it was I love them more than my life more than the kingdom which isn't very queenly but no one needs to know.

"I love you too." Evie said smiling at us.

"I love you both." Mal finally said to me and Evie smiled brightly at her.

I kissed them and then I pick them up making them scream a little and put them on my bed and told them to stay here.

"Why?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to ask for Mrs. Pott's to make something for us." I told them a little half lie.

I head to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Potts to help me with a surprise for Mal and Evie, Mal likes strawberries and Evie like watermelon so I'm going to have her help me with a proposal.

"Hey, Mrs. Potts?!" I called out when entering the kitchen.

"yes, sweety?" Mrs. Potts said coming into my eyesight.

"I was wondering if you can help me with something." I asked like she would ever say no.

"Yes, what is it?" she smiled at me.

"I'm going to propose to Mal and Evie. I want it to be special." I told her.

She smiled proudly at me.

"What did you have in mind?" she was happy to help the child she basically raised.

"Their favorite food saying will you marry me?" I shyly said.

"What is their favorite food?" she started to grab a huge plate for us to put the food on it.

"Evie's favorite is watermelon she doesn't like apples so... and Mal's favorite is strawberries." I told her their favorite food.

"ok let's get started." she clapped her hands together.

Mrs. Potts and I worked on the proposal. While we were working we talked like old times, like when I was a child helping her in the kitchen.

"I'm very proud of the woman you have become Sammy." Mrs. Potts said.

"Really?"I asked her.

"Yes I'm, even your wolf part." she smiled.

I looked at her shocked.

"Ho-how did you…." I started.

"Come on Sammy I basically raised you I knew you were a werewolf the night you got the bite, you were never very subtle around me. I'm just glad you don't abuse your power like your brat of a brother." she told me.

I laughed. And talked about everything and nothing. it took about an hour and a half as I wanted it to be perfect for my girls. When it was finally done Mrs. Potts and I went to my room and I told Mrs. Potts to wait till called to her.

"Hey babe what took so long?"Evie raised a perfect eyebrow

"It took a while to make." I told her.

"Okay, but where is the food." Mal said impatiently.

"It will be here." I take a nervous breath

"I love you both. You make this imperfect world perfect. You make me a better person and I don't know what I would do without you and to me, no measure of time with you will be long enough. But we'll start with forever. " I smiled at them "Mrs. Potts you can come in."

Mrs. Potts came in and went in front of Mal and Evie with the dish of watermelon and strawberries that says will you marry me? Mal was speechless and Evie was crying.

"What do you two say? Can you stand me enough? will you marry me?"

"Yes, I say yes." Evie smiled through the happy tears.

"Mal?" I asked hesitantly.

Mal was too shocked to say anything so she shook her head yes.

Mal's Pov

I can't believe Sam proposed to me and Evie.

"Sam, when are you going to tell your parents?" I asked as that is an important thing.

"Uh after my coronation." she looked at me as Mrs. Potts left.

"Okay why after and not now?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to risk anyone hurting you two, I don't want people to think that you two are marrying me only because of my royal power." she said slightly growling at the thought of that.

Sam went to a chest and told me and Evie to stay by the bed.

"Okay, why?" I raised an eye brow.

"I forgot something." she told us.

She finally found whatever she was looking for. She had in her hand two tiny boxes. Is that what I think it is?

"I was going to put these with the proposal but I didn't want to risk you finding out to soon."

She opened the boxes and there were engagement rings in them. Mine is a purple diamond with blue and black diamonds around it, Evie's is the opposite blue diamond with purple and black diamonds around it

"How... uh, how long have you had those?" I questioned the wolf.

"A month or so." she shrugged.

"A month."Evie gapped.

"Yes." Sam looked down.

"M don't you think it's interesting that Sam asked us to marry her the day we can be seen as a couple in public... not that I'm complaining." Evie smiled at our wolf as she blushed.

"Yes but I like it." I agreed with my princess.

"Never thought I'd live to see you happy." she smiled at me.

"Well my mother can't touch me, and I have two beautiful girl...fiances that I love." I said honestly.

Evie's Pov

I never thought my life would be like this. happy... no worrying about disappointing my mother.

"Evie?" Sam said grabbing my face.

"Yes?" I blinked breaking my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked worried.

"Yes, why?" I asked confused.

"We were talking to you and you stopped talking and just started smiling." Sam told me.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about the last few weeks." I told them grabbing their hands.

"What about the last few weeks?" Mal asked still concerned.

"Just that our parents can't hurt us and we can be good and not afraid to disappoint them though we already have and I just love you both." I said feeling a weight lift off me.

"I love you too Eves." Sam said kissing me then Mal.

"Yeah, I love you E." Mal said kissing me after she and Sam broke apart.

The day of the coronation Evie and Mal watched Sam with proud and happy smiles. They headed up the stairs Mal and Evie going to the front row as Jay and Carlos went to the balcony. On the isle Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella and every other villain and their kids watched the coronation. Sam bent down on the steps in front of the Fairy Godmother she went through the blessing for Sam to become queen and she had her wand in hand when Jane grabbed it saying bippity boppity boo and lightning shot through the glass and to the isle and Mal grabbed the wand. Maleficent came after Evie Mal Jay and Carlos declared good. Freezing everyone including Sam. Mal defeated her and saved auradon with the help of her friends and one of her fiance's A week after Sam's coronation Jay and Carlos announces they are dating the girls said about time and was happy for the boys. Evie Mal and Sam are working on telling Belle and Beast that they are engaged.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

I do not remember where I got the pictures,sorry about the pictures if they are too big.

Sam's Pov

Okay, so Evie Mal and I are heading to dinner with my parents and Ben who is slightly coming around to me stealing his girlfriend though she was my girlfriend before his. We are at the door I stop looking at Mal and Evie.

"I'm nervous." I told them.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Well, my parents... my father and Ben kinda make me nervous and my mother I know she'll be fine with us being engaged." I explained though that isn't the only thing bugging me.

"Sam sweety there is nothing to worry about." Evie said trying to make me feel better.

"I know but in this dinner, I also plan to tell them I'm a werewolf and they can't banish me because I'm queen." I told them and they looked concerned.

We head to the dining room mom is the first to hug us.

"Sam how are you sweety, Mal Evie how are you?" mom asked us.

"Fine mom." I said nervously.

Mom looked at me worried but didn't say anything.

"We're great queen Belle" Mal answered mom.

"Please just call me Belle," Mom started to lean in " but by those rings, on your hand, you can call me mom." she laughed.

The girls looked at me silently asking if she was joking to which I shook my head no.

We all take our seat, Mal and Evie gave me comforting looks and smiled at me.

"Mom, Dad I have to tell you something." I announced.

"Alright go ahead Sammy." Dad said.

I take in a calming breath and took Mal and Evie's hands in mine

"A week before my coronation I asked Mal and Evie to marry me." I told them.

"That's wonderful my dear Adam what do you think?" mom asked dad.

"Well I think it is rather..." dad started.

Mal, Evie and I were all scared about what he will say.

"... Amazing because one of the reasons we are having this dinner is that we were going to tell you; you had to find a wife or in this case wives before your 18th birthday or your reign would be postponed and the council would take over until you find a wife or wives or even husband."

My mom looked at me and saw there was something else I wanted to say.

"That's not all is there sweetheart?" mom said.

"No there is more." I answered.

"Sam are you sure you want to?" Evie questioned.

"Yes because sooner or later I have to announce it" I told her.

"What that you're a lesbo oops wait we already knew that." Ben grumbled.

"Benjamin enough!" mom yelled at him.

I watched as he sank under the eyes of our parents. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mal smirk.

"Mom, Dad, do you remember when you told me Ben was going to be king and I got mad and left?" I asked them.

"Yes." dad answered.

"Well that night I went into the woods and I got bitten by a werewolf." I told them.

"What that can't be possible." dad said.

"King Adam it is Mal and I have seen her turn into a wolf so has Jay and Carlos." Evie told my father.

"NO! NO CHILD OF MINE IS A WEREWOLF. WEREWOLVES DON'T HAVE HUMAN FORM!" he yelled standing up.

"YES THEY DO AND I CAN PROVE IT!" I yelled at him standing up and stepping away for Mal and Evie.

I started to change for one I was angry and two I felt threatened. My skin started to shed to my black fur and my eyes changed to red instead of Mal and Evie's colors. My father went in front of my mother to protect her while Mal and Evie went toward me and put their hands in my fur to calm me. Ben was looking like he was bored but by the smell, he peed himself.

"Now do you believe me, dad?" I asked sitting down.

"yes Sammy." he nodded.

"NO MORE TALKING BAD ABOUT WEREWOLVES!" I growled scaring him.

I smiled at that.

"Why?" he gulped.

"Because I'm an alpha and queen!" I growled again.

"Fine." he huffed.

I changed back, Mal spelled clothes back on me when I walked out with Mal and Evie following me.

Evie's Pov

Beast is a freaking dick. His daughter is queen and he talks bad about her race it's treason!

"Sam?" I looked at the girl pacing back and forth.

"Huh?" she said from her pacing.

"Are you ok?" I asked though it was a stupid question.

"I'm pissed. dad had no right to judge. werewolves are not monsters he should fucking know." she growled.

"I guess we all have fucked up parents." Mal said behind me while playing with my hair, to calm both of us.

"Yes, you do."Belle said entering Sam's room.

"Mom what are you doing here?" she sounded scared and confused.

"I came to check on my daughter." she said honestly.

Sam moved in front of me and Mal looking at her mother.

"Okay, why? Won't dad be mad that you're talking to a monster? I bet him and Ben are trying to find a way to kill me because I'm a monster." Sam said sadly.

"You're not a monster I think your father just forgot that he was once a monster." Belle told her eldest child.

"Yeah he was a monster but I'm not him I wasn't an ass and made a witch curse me I got bit because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sam told her mom.

I walked forward to Sam and grabbed her hand she was starting to shake and I didn't want her to hurt her mother.

"Sam... not every monster is monstrous you are good." I told my wife to be.

"Am I though?" she asked.

"You are good." Belle said.

"Mom any moment I could go feral and kill people." she started to breathe hard.

"But you won't Sam." I told her reassuringly.

"How do you know that? When you and Mal wasn't here every full moon I wanted to fucking kill someone!" she yelled.

"Because you are the daughter of the beast if I can be good and have control then you can Mal and Evie are you "belle" so to speak." he dad said entering the room.

Ben was standing at the door watching. Mal saw him too and stood closer to Sam at the same time I did.

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked afraid.

"Why would I Sammy?" he was genuinely confused.

Mal's Pov

"Because I'm a monster." she said as her eyes water with unshed tears.

Sam was almost crying because she thought she was a monster she's not though, my mother is a monster.

"Sam look at me." I ordered her.

she did very slowly.

"You are not a monster. On the full moon you could have killed us or changed us that day when I made your wolf surface you could have then but you didn't you are too good to be a monster the real monsters are the wolf who bit you and that tiny lizard that is my mom and the villains in the isle." I told her the truth and she knows it I would never lie to her as she can hear my heartbeat if I do.

"Don't ever think you are a monster again because queen or not me and Mal will kick your ass got it?" Evie said seriously.

"Yes princess I got it." she laughed and smiled at our princess.

Belle and Beast kissed Sam's forehead told her they loved her and then left. Ben was still at the door.

"Wolf or not, lesbian or not, you're my sister and I love but I'm not over that you stole my girlfriend. Night Sammy." he said then left before any of us could say anything.

"So do I have to ask who is going to plan the wedding?" I asked my wolf and princess.

"No, I figured our princess would after she fought my mom with the help of my mom and Carlos."

It was quiet until Sam spoke again.

"We should ask Fairy Godmother if fairies have a special thing for weddings." she mentioned.

I looked at her confused then Evie huffed at me and pushed me.

"Mal you're a fairy. We love you but you can be an idiot." she said laughing.

Mal, Evie, and Sam went to talk with Fairy Godmother about fairy weddings. She said that some fairies mate for life depending on the type ( full faires mate for life whereas half-fairies who don't age like full faires have to have two mates) they are. Fairies live off the life essence of their mates. So if a full fairy marries another full fairy they will not age, not until one dies and the years catch up. If a half-fairy marries a human then they age like a human. They only time they don't age is if they are mated to any kind of supernatural being. They commit fully to their mate, she said the last fairy that is/was like Mal and Jane half faires had two mates was 500 years ago now there are two half-fairies with two mates Mal and Jane. Fairy Godmother stated that there is a special ritual for weddings with fairies they have to have all four elements and it has to be on a full moon.

5 months later the three are getting married, Evie and Carlos designed everything (except the invitations Mal was going to do them but Jane, and Lonnie wanted to; to surprise mal. the invitations had in with an outline of their symbols) they all wore dresses though Sam put up a fight about not wanting to wear a dress, they all wore each other's colors

wedding clothes

Sam's dress (the pink is blue).

Evie's dress

(jewels are purple)

Mal's dress

(white is purple)

Belle's dress

Beast's tux

Ben's tux

Jay's tux

Carlos' tux

Audrey's dress

Lonnie's dress

Jane's dress

Chad's tux

Doug's tux

After the wedding Sam, Evie, Mal and her friends finished school. 2 months later Jay asked Carlos to marry him. Another 3 months they had the wedding Evie made all the outfits, Carlos and Jay wanted the outfits simple not over the top in their opinion like her wedding.

Sam didn't go to college ruling a kingdom took a lot of her time but Evie and Mal went to college. Evie for a science degree and clothing design Mal for an art degree and magic.

Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug became advisers. True to Sam's word Mal and Evie became Auradons queens.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's Pov

Mal is out dealing with some baby dragon that's mother got killed so I told Mal to go get it so she can take care of it. Evie is around here somewhere. I have a lot of paperwork to do. I'm exhausted I've been working since 1 in the morning and it's now 3 in the afternoon. My head falls on the desk with a thud.

"That sounded like it hurt." Evie said coming in.

"No, it didn't, I don't think." I said lifting my head.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You don't think?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to feel anything."

"Anything?" she said coming over to me

"Yeah, why?"I asked.

"So you can't feel this?" she asked kissing my jaw and moving to my neck.

"Hey look at that I can feel, you must be magic." I said smiling at my wife. "So what's up babe?" I asked.

"Nothing just thought you could use a break." she said straddling my lap.

"With you always." I smiled when I put my head on the spot between her neck and shoulder."Heard anything from our wife yet?" I asked.

"Yes she said she is bringing home the baby dragon for us to raise"

"Is it just a dragon or is it a fairy or wizard?" I asked curiously.

"It's like Mal but when it was born its mother was a dragon so it was born in dragon form."

"What is the child's name love?" I nodded.

"It doesn't have a name yet our fairy wants us to all name the baby dragon." Evie said annoyed.

Our wife must not be saying much.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?"

I don't know really Mal didn't say all she said was that she was bringing home a baby dragon and that she wants all of us to name the baby." she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled at my blue haired wife. Before I could ask another question Jay and Carlos came in.

"Excuse us our Queens..."Jay started

"But Mal is back " Carlos finished shaking his head at his husband.

Evie rolled her eyes at the boy calling us queens.

"Jay how many times do me and my wives have to tell you that you can call us by our names? We are friends no matter if we are queens." Evie glared at the tall boy.

"I know Amira but it's fun to call you that." he shrugged.

"Jay, buddy before part of your body gets cut stop talking but thank you for telling us she's back." I smiled at the boy.

Mals pov

This baby dragon is so tiny and cute. I can't wait for my wives to see him. I hope Fairy Godmother can help me turn him back to human. I walked to Sam's study and I heard Jay calling them queens' again. God one of these days Evie is going to hurt that boy and Carlos will let her for his husband is risking his own life calling her that.

"Hello my loves Jay Carlos."I said holding the dragon.

"Hello love." Sam smiled at me.

"Hey M." Evie said turning her head so she could look at me but not move from Sam's lap.

" My queen." Jay said bowing.

"Hey C move to Sam and Evie please?" I asked carlos.

" Why Mal?" he asked me.

"Just do it please." I told him.

Carlos move toward Evie and Sam then I punched Jay.

" Ow what the fuck was that for Mal!" Jay yelled.

"For being a idiot! Jay you know how we feel about our friends calling us queens. To you, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug we are Mal, Evie, and Sam." I told him.

"But for people like my brother, Chad, and Audrey it's queen Mal, Evie, and Sam." Sam finished.

"Speaking of those three. Did you hear that they are in a relationship?" Evie said

"Like all three of them together?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Evie nodded

"Now he has no right to judge me for being in a same-sex relationship." sam mumbled.

The baby dragon starts to climb on my shoulder scaring carlos.

"What the hell is that!?" Carlos yelled.

"It's a baby dragon C." I told him like it was obvious.

"Jay, Carlos, you have the rest of the day off. me and my wives are going to get the baby settled in." Sam ordered.

"Okay Sam." Carlos nodded.

"Okay wolfie." Jay smirked and left the room before we could say anything.

Evie's Pov

Mal came back from her trip and brought home the most adorable baby dragon it is black with a little bit of blue on it with green eyes.

"Is it a boy or girl Mal?" I asked my wife.

"Boy. "she answered.

"What should we call him?" I asked my dragon and wolf.

"What about Derek?" Sam suggested.

"I like the name Evie what do you think?" Mal asked still holding the baby.

"I love the name." I said getting off Sam and walking toward my wife and my new baby.

We decided on calling the baby Derek. I hope we can be good parents I mean we are only 18 and 19. Over the next few weeks Mal is with Fairy Godmother trying to change back Derek and I helped Sam with whatever she needs help. Right now we're in her study. She was reading a paper when she let out a frustrated noise.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked worried.

She has been rarely sleeping and tonight is the full moon.

"I sent a message to one of the werewolf alphas in this area to have a meeting to discuss werewolf rights and they declined. They said they don't believe the queen of the auradon is a werewolf and I only sent the message is because I set up a trap and plan to kill them."

"If they really believe that then they are stupid." I told her.

"I understand they want to protect their packs but it's just frustrating." she told me sighing.

Before we could continue Mal comes in with a baby boy with black hair with blue highlights and green eyes.

"Hey Mal I see you and Fairy Godmother turned Derek back." I said picking up my now haman form son.

"Yeah...he has to stay calm and happy or he will change but Fairy Godmother said if he does happen to change and we can't calm him down then we give him a potion to change him back. So how was your twos day?"Mal said said sitting by me.

"Sam is having issues with one of the local alphas." I told Mal.

"What's the problem wolfie?" Mal asked concerned walking to our wife.

"They don't believe I'm a wolf, so they won't come here for a meeting." Sam shook her head.

"Maybe have them send someone to confirm that you are a werewolf." Mal suggested.

"Yeah maybe but I'll deal with it tomorrow." Sam said getting up, she grabbed Mal and mine hands and made us get up.

"Where are we going Sammy?" I questioned my oldest wife.

sam's pov

"We are going to the enchanted lake and going to have a family day." I told them as we got in the car and I drove off from the castle.

"Okay but what are we going to do there?" I asked sitting next to Derek to feed him.

"Like I said I want to spend the day with my two beautiful mates and my son." I said as I looked at Mal then in the mirror at my son and Evie who was making funny faces to make Derek laugh.

A month later sam sent another letter to the local alphas, they replied the same thing. So Sam made a live proclamation for a new law.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"As of today the hunting and murdering of werewolves will hereby be illegal. Anyone caught doing so will be punished." I looked around. "What type of punishment has not been decided yet."

"Excuse me, your highness but why?" a reporter asked raising her hand.

"Because I don't what my kind to be extinct." I answered her.

I looked at the faces of the reporter and the newscasters as I said the new law, they all had confused faces. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes, I think Jay and Mal might be a bad influence. I turned in to my black wolf and the closest reporters jumped back. I internally laughed at their reactions.

"Now as you see I'm a werewolf, not all werewolves are monsters and remember some "monsters" can be good. If there are any werewolf alphas that I have sent a letter to and replied back they don't believe the queen is a werewolf, do you believe me now?" I looked right at the camera flashing my wolf eyes red to signify that I am an alpha.

I went back inside to my wives and son. Not changing back as I would most likely be naked and I don't want that on tv.

"So how'd it go?" Mal asked as I came in, as Derek wiggled from her grasp onto the floor.

"Well, the alphas should believe me now." I looked at my wives as they watched Derek balance himself.

"Mama!" Derek Yelled running to me.

"Hey, bubba." I crouched down to catch me and hug him.

Derek is now 2. He started speaking very quickly. I'm 'mama', Mal is 'mom and, Evie is 'mommy'. He is very smart for his age maybe too smart sometimes. Mal and Evie are now 20 and I'm 21. Carlos and Jay are also 20 and have been dubbed uncle car and uncle Jj. Derek doesn't really like Ben at all, every time Ben is around Derek growls and hisses, his eyes glow pink. Ben has gotten better as a brother and friend toward my wives and the boys but we are still wary of him being around Derek.

I stood up with Derek in my arms and walked over to my wives. I kissed them through very briefly as I heard someone running towards us. By the sounds of the steps, it's Lonnie (or Anuty Lon to Derek). She found us and stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, Sam but there are 5 people who want to see you and your wives right now. Doug and I said that you were busy but Jay and Carlos said that you should come right away and they told me to mention a red flash in their eye." she was breathing heavy.

I looked at Mal and Evie. They were curious too and by then nodded they both gave me they were thinking the same thing I was, alphas.

"Thank you, Lonnie." I nodded to my adviser/general/close friend. " Where are they?" I asked.

"In the throne room." she answered.

I nodded and looked at my queens.

"Shall we?" I asked holding out a hand for one of them to take as Derek has my other taken up.

"We shall." Mal said taking my hand while taking Evies.

"Lonnie I want you, Jane, Doug, Jay, and Carlos present as well." I told the warrior. " If things go south I want you, Jay and Carlos to grab Evie, Mal, and Derek and get them out. While Jane and Doug follow you. As I heal fast I will be okay but anything happens get them out. Promise me you will do this?" I asked her.

"I promise Sam nothing will happen to your family. You have my word and honor." she nodded.

When I became queen I told Doug (or uncle dog, Derek might be speaking but he is not that good.), Jane (Aunty Jan to Derek.)and Lonnie about me being a werewolf and I had them trained to protect my wives and son, and get them out of any bad situations.

I nodded. "Thank you, Lonnie." We started for the throne room.

Lonnie was following us. Her wife and husband were by the boys. Nobody but the 8 of us knew that the 5 have specially made (by Evie) outfits that would protect them from bullets or in this case claws. Tested by my wolf claws and Mal's dragon claws.

"You ready my queens?" Jay asked being formal.

The three of us nodded, then he opened the door and we walk to our thrones, mine is a black painted thrown with a beast head and a rose with wolves running on it, Mal's is a purple painted throne with a dragon breathing green fire and bright green eyes on it , Evie's is a blue painted thrown with a broken crown and an apple on it, all of them made of wood. My throne is in the middle and Evie's to my right with Mal's to my left. I handed Derek to Mal as I knew she could create fire a little faster then Evie as Evie is still learning. About a month ago Evie's magic kinda woke up. Before Evil Queen had her, she put a spell on any future kid she would have, their magic would be asleep until they turned 20 then at that time she could take their magic and power to become young again.

I looked at the 5 people in front of us. I smelled the air and smelled wolf. There were 3 females and 3 males. The first female blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, she stood in the middle and more in front, they must look up to her and respect her. The second female black hair, reddish-brown eyes, tan skin, she stood to the right of the blonde. The third female red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, she stood to the left of the blonde. The first male who was standing behind the black-haired woman, had curly blonde hair green eyes, fair skin, he looked like a male version of the blonde haired woman. The second and last male he stood behind the redhead, with brown hair that was to his shoulders with hazel eyes, and tan skin, something about him seemed familiar, but in a very bad way. I briefly looked at Lonnie and Jay and twitched my hand very little, they understood what I was doing, I was telling them to be prepared just in case, they barely moved their head in a nod but it was easy for me to see, they were ready to grab my wives and son.

"Hello, as it is obvious that you know who I am and who my wives are, I have to ask who you 5 are." I greeted.

"I am Evina, to my right is Kaia, behind her is my twin brother, Killian, to my left is Scarlet, and behind her is Dean." the blonde said. "And we are all the alpha's you have sent letters too."

Each one shined their eyes red. I saw the brown haired guy Dean flare his nostrils.

"Now that is a smell I haven't smelled in 6 years." Dean said growling a little while stepping toward our thrones.

Jay's Pov

I saw Sam tense up. Lonnie saw it too as she and Carlos scooted towards Mal and my nephew, while Doug and I scooted towards Evie, Jane was beside Carlos getting ready to grab Derek.

"Dean, don't even think about it." Evina said moving in front of the man.

"I want what is mine." he growled his fangs started coming out.

"And if you want to live you will go back in your place." Evina ordered.

"You can't boss me around you just a kid Eve." He barked at her.

Her claws started to extend same as the others, I saw Sam start to shift and stand up.

"And what exactly is yours?" she growled standing in front of her wives.

Mal handed Derek to Jane and she ran out of the room going to our queens' room and spelling it so that only us 7 can enter. Mal's hand started to breath green fire as well as Evie's except is blue.

"SHE IS MINE, SHE BELONGS TO ME!" he yelled as he ran toward Sam.

Before he could reach her Evina grabbed him and broke his neck and injected him with a yellow liquid. Soon black liquid started coming out of his mouth and nose. Then Sam started to groan in pain falling to the floor before I could blink Evina was next to my queen. Mal and Evie raised their hands to throw their fire at her but Evina stopped them.

"I can save her, do you want your wife to survive?" she asked.

Mal and Evie nodded and put their hands down. Evina whispered something to Sam. Sam nodded and then Evina bit her.

"What the fuck!" I said stepping toward my queen.

"I bit her, making her mine." Evina said.

"Yours? Did you forget she already belongs someone actually two someones." I glared at her pointing to my adopted sisters.

"Really? I had no idea that the queen has two very beautiful wives that she loves and an adorable son." she said sarcastically.

She helped Sam up.

Sam's Pov

"W-why? How? What happened." I asked Evina.

"Dean was the one who bit you. He is your alpha after you didn't choose him to be your alpha you became your own but you are a beta at least you were to him. Since I bit you; you are my beta." she said.

"But I'm still an alpha right?"

"Yes, you have his powers now as you were the only one in his pack." she told me.

"Why did you bite me?" I questioned.

"To save you. I didn't believe him when he said he had a witch curse his pack so that when he dies they die, I bit you so you can see you son grow up so you can make a change in this kingdom and save a dying race." she told me. " Dean is mine and Killian's father." she continued.

"You said I'm yours, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that no one will touch you, that you are my 'mate' even though you aren't mine, someone else is but it was unrequited." she said looking at Scarlet.

I nodded.

"Wait, so you made mine and Evie's mate your mate?" Mal asked.

"Yes, though unintentionally so sorry." Evina apologized.

"How will that affect our relationship?" Evie asked.

"Well my wolf will want to be near Sam now but I don't have romantic feelings for her so you can continue your life but I will want to protect Sam and anything she is protective of i.e you, Mal, your son and her friends and family." she said.

"What about your pack? You will be leaving them." I mentioned.

"Me and Killian share a pack so he will be the only alpha now and if it makes you comfortable I can stay in my wolf form." she told us.

"You would do that?" Mal asked.

"Sister are you sure?" Killian asked.

"Yes." she answered both questions.

She shifted into a blonde wolf, her green eyes changed red then back to green.

"Okay, so Kaia, Killian and Scarlet go home and protect your packs." Evina said.

"Um, so what about the body? Is he dead?" Doug asked.

"Yes he is and we'll take care of him." Kaia said.

Killian picked up the body then he followed Kaia. Scarlet was still there looking at the blonde wolf.

"It's okay Scarlet, go be with your husband, and daughter." Evina said.

Scarlet walked over to Evina and crouched down to whisper in her eye and if it wasn't for my advanced hearing I wouldn't have heard her speak.

"I might not feel the same about the mating bond but I do love you as a sister as my best friend and I hate that you are leaving." she said sadly like she was almost in tears.

"I know but if you want your daughter and any other children to grow up in Auradon without fear then this needs to be done. I'm doing this for your children, my brothers and Kaia's children and their children when they have children." Evina rubbed her head against Scarlet. "I love you too, please go to your family." she pushed Scarlet away, soon Scarlet erupted in red fur and took off.

After the 3 alphas left, Evina was explaining to the queens and their advisers how life will be from now on. The queens were okay with having a werewolf bodyguard it means more protection for Derek. Once they got all the information they needed they brought Evina to Derek after Doug and Lonnie convinced Jane that it was safe for their nephew. Derek was ecstatic about having a big puppy. Evina shook her head but was okay with the 2-year-old climbing on her, in fact, she looked calm. Evina was barely there an hour and she was already a part of the family. The queens told Derek that she is like mama, a werewolf and that her name is Evina, they immediately told him that when he wanted to call her Frog. The queens looked at Evina's face and she looked horrified at that, they laughed mumbling 'kids imaginations'. When it was time to go to bed, Evina walked into Derek's nursery and laid down on his bed by his feet.

Notes:

Basically, Sam, Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Derek, and now Evina are one big weird family.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next 2 years, Sam did what her father never did. She allowed magic to be used to which her wives and adopted siblings that had magic were thankful for. She stopped the execution to misunderstood races. She made the rights for sidekicks better and gave them more rights to which even Grumpy smiled too. She brought more villain kids to Auradon with the help of her wives and the boys. And she went to the island and rebuilt every home and building and made sure they had proper food, instead of slop or garbage or leftovers from Auradon.

On that list was Dizzy Tremaine, Uma, Harry Hook and Gil (no they didn't cause problems, in fact, Uma and Mal became friends again). Evie demanded that she and her wives adopt Dizzy, so Derek could have a sister. Uma, Harry, and Gil became family, they stayed in the castle, just as Jay, Carlos, Evina, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug do. After what seemed like many arguments Mal and Uma were able to put aside what happened on the isle so long ago and became like sisters. Audrey, Chad, and Ben got married with Sam marrying them.

Evina turned back human when she saw Uma, Harry, and Gil after 2 years of the 4 being in a relationship they got married. Mal was Uma's bridesmaid, Sam was Evina's, Jay was Harry's best man, Carlos was Gil's with Dizzy as the flower girl and Derek as the ring bearer, they were married by Evie. Scarlet, Killian and his wife Kaia was in attendance and was happy for their friend/sister. As Uma and Evina didn't have fathers to walk them down the aisle Adam and Ben walked them. Harry and Gil cried very happy tears when they saw their brides, they all had traditional dresses and tuxes much to Evie's dismay.

Now Evina is 26, Sam is 25, Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Ben, Chad, Audrey, Uma, Harry, Gil are 24, Dizzy is 20 and Derek is 6. After a few years Ben, Chad, and Audrey have been welcomed as part of the family but they live in their own home. They have movie nights every Friday no matter what, Sam cooks with the help of her wives as Mrs. Potts has the day off, Sam's orders. They have game night every Saturday. They lounge in the sun in the gardens every Sunday just to relax from work. They are able to do this because Auradon and the isle are peaceful.

Since Dizzy did not want her adopted parents to name her queen, Derek will be the next ruler of the kingdom, and he will be as kind and just as his mothers. He will treat everyone with kindness as his real mom was never treated kind, he will not be like the person who killed her. As he was technically raised by 12 people he has taken some of their traits, his is prideful like Harry, ambitious like Uma, a happy go lucky guy like Gil, overly sarcastic like Evina, shy like Jane, sweet like Doug, not afraid to fight for what he believes in like Lonnie, has athleticism like Jay, loyal like Carlos, smart like Mal, flirty like Evie and a leader like sam.

After years of being queens' Mal, Evie and Sam step down to let Derek be king. He finds a wife, werewolf in Evina's old pack. Jay and Carlos have a daughter, a beautiful dark skin girl with white tips and blackish brown hair and freckles. Uma, Harry, Gil, and Evina have two sets of twins. Uma carried one set and Evina the other, the set Uma carried a boy and girl, the boy dark like Uma with Gil's blonde hair and weirdly Evina's green eyes, the girl light skinned with Uma's hair color, Harry's light blue eyes. The set Evina carried two girls, the first one tan skinned with black hair and brown eyes, the second pale skinned, blonde hair with aqua tips, with one eye blue and the other green. Doug, Lonnie, and Jane have 2 kids Jane and Lonnie both carried. Lonnie had a boy, black hair like her with Doug's blue-green eyes. Jane had a girl, brown hair and blue-green eyes. Ben, Chad, and Audrey have only one, a girl, tan skinned, with blonde hair and hazel green eyes.

With their kid being in their 20s, the original children of heroes and villains retired and lived...

 **Happily ever after...**


End file.
